


Who Wants Cobbler

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Why is Coulson keeping Mack and Clint on the phone on vacation?





	Who Wants Cobbler

**Author's Note:**

> December 10's prompt is candy cane!

It was rare that they all got time off at the same time. Darcy had been planning for this weekend for what felt like  _ ever _ . And Mack and Clint were over there talking to Coulson on  _ her  _ computer. She couldn’t really blame them, it wasn’t like they could just say,  _ nope, sorry, too busy _ . But still, it was seriously messing up her good time.

And they’d been at it for a while, too, like Coulson had nothing better to do with his time. She’d already puttered around, tidying as much of her living room as she could without getting behind them and appearing onscreen. Coulson doubtless knew she was there, even without anyone saying anything about it, but there was no reason to be rude.

Even if he was keeping Clint and Mack on the phone forever. It would be one thing if it was something urgent, but it wasn’t. Not even a little.

She sighed. She’d debated getting naked, but that seemed a little too overt. Plus, it would really hurt her feelings if they  _ didn’t _ get up from the computer, even if maybe they  _ couldn’t _ . But she could still tease them.

She got up from her seat on the couch and went over to the Christmas tree to pull off a candy cane. She unwrapped the long end as she went back to sit down. They could see her from there, of course they could.

She put out her tongue and let it swirl around the end. She didn’t even look over the see if they were watching her, she kept her eyes on the tree. They’d be able to see just enough of her profile.

She made a big show of licking it before slowly pulling it into her mouth.

Clint stumbled over his words. Darcy quelled her smile, instead concentrating on drawing it slowly in and out of her lips in a rather  _ suggestive _ way.

Phil asked a question, and he had to repeat himself before they answered, something about a timeframe or something.

She tilted her head back and pulled the candy stick out just enough to let her tongue swirl around the end again. She was willing to keep it up as long as she needed to.

“Is Agent Lewis distracting you?” Phil asked, sounding slightly put out.

“No, sir,” Clint answered immediately, maybe a little too fast. “The TV’s on.”

She popped the candy cane back into her mouth and got up to go back on the tree. It looked awesome, but she bent over to mess with one of the decorations on a lower branch. It was an exaggerated movement, of course, amplified when she arched her back just a little.

She did smile when she heard the choking noise behind her. 

“Director,” Mack said, “since this isn’t pressing and we  _ are _ on vacation, would it be possible to finish this debrief at a later date?”

“Of course.” Coulson sounded slightly taken aback.

Darcy schooled her face back into pleasant neutrality before she straightened up and headed out of the living room, into the kitchen. As she passed by the desk that they were seated at, she slipped her hoodie off her shoulders and tossed it back at the couch. She didn’t so much as glance at them.

She heard them say goodbye to Coulson as she went in and pulled down her big mixing bowl to set it on the counter. Not that she actually thought she’d get to bake anything, but she put the bag of flour on the counter, too.

Clint preceded Mack into the kitchen. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She pulled the candy cane out of her mouth as she glanced up at them. “Baking? I was thinking we could have cobbler tonight.” She popped it back in.

Clint plucked the candy cane from her and tossed it towards the sink. The metallic sound as it bounced against the steel seemed a little overloud in the tense silence.

“Like hell you are.” Mack came to a stop just beside Clint and grasped her hips to turn her towards him. “You know we were working.” He met her eyes for a long moment before leaning down to close his lips over hers.

“Mm,” she replied. She closed her fists in the front of his long-sleeved shirt. Only for a moment, though, before she pulled back just enough to say. “It wasn’t critical, and we get so little time when we’re all together.” She’d just gotten the words out when he kissed her again.

Clint slipped behind her, and his hands came up to rest on the sides of her waist. “So you’d rather spend the time baking?”

“Mm,” was about the only answer she could give while Mack was doing  _ that _ with his tongue. 

Clint grasped the hem of her shirt. “This needs to come off.” Mack moved back, and Clint pulled her shirt up over her head. It ended up in a heap on the counter beside them.

“You mean, you don’t want cobbler?” She looked over her shoulder at Clint, eyes widened in mock-confusion.

His hand slid up her stomach and between her breasts until he could lightly grip her jaw. “You’re a bad person.”

“Yeah?” Her eyes dropped down to his lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I dunno, Darcy. You put some ideas into my head, and just not sure which to go with.” Blue eyes flicked over her head to Mack. “What do you think?”

“No reason we can’t do both.” Mack cupped her breast, his thumb flicking over one rosy nipple through her satiny purple bra. “But if we’re gonna do that, we might want to take this somewhere else.”

Clint leaned in to nip at her ear. “I think you should go in the bedroom and take the rest of your clothes off.”

“Okay.” She slipped out from between them and started towards the bedroom. “Just don’t take too long. I got this new vibrator. It plugs in. Man, that thing is intense.” She shook her head as she walked.

Darcy barely hit the doorway before a hand closed over her upper arm and yanked her back against a hard chest. She grinned. She was pretty sure they weren’t going to get to the bedroom for a while.


End file.
